


Animals out on Halloween

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Married Couple, Trick or Treating, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip was in charge of getting Halloween costumes for his and Theo's children. Theo definitely approves of the adorableness





	Animals out on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> 24\. Trick-Or-Treating

            “Alright, let’s show mom.”

            “Mommy, close your eyes!” Three-year-old Beth exclaimed.

            Theo smiled and covered her eyes. “Okay, my eyes are closed.” She said. “Let me know when I can look.”

            There was a little bit of a shuffling as Philip brought the wagon up to the front step where his wife was waiting.

            “Okay!” Beth giggled.

            Theo opened her eyes and clasped her hands together. “Oh look at my babies!” She laughed.

            One-year-old twins, Alexandria and Erin were dressed up as an elephant and a giraffe. While Beth was dressed up in a cute safari costume.

            Philip smiled proudly. “They’re certainly going to be the cutest animals on the block huh? And our safari girl is rocking it too. I told you I got the best costumes for them.”

            Theo smiled and nodded. “You definitely did. They’re so adorable.”

            Beth spun around, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “We’re gonna get candy!”

            Theo smiled and walked over to fix Erin’s little giraffe ears. “I know, and it’s Alex’s and Erin’s first Halloween so you have to be a good older sister, okay? Make sure they know what to say when you ring the doorbell.” She kissed Beth’s cheek. “What do you say?”

            “Trick-or-treat!” Beth said as she had been practicing all week.

            Alex squealed loudly as she tried to mimic her older sister.

            “Good girl.” Theo smiled lovingly. “You have your flashlight and your candy bag?”

            Beth nodded. “Yep!”

            “Okay, make sure you hold daddy’s hand and say thank you when people give you candy,” Theo said.

            “Okay, mommy.”

            Philip gave Theo a quick kiss. “We’ll be back by eight.” He said. “Or until someone gets too tired and cranky.”

            “Wait, let me get a picture,” Theo said and grabbed her phone. “Bethie, stand by the wagon. Say Happy Halloween!”

            “Happy Halloween!” Beth smiled toothily and the twins giggled.

            “So cute. I’m going to have to send that to everyone. I’m sure Auntie Angie will love it.” Theo looked at the picture. “So adorable, I can’t stand it.”

            Philip chuckled. “Alright, let’s get moving, the safari is leaving for the first house.” He picked up the wagon handle and reached for Beth’s hand.

            Theo went back into the house, watching them through the window as they made their way down the driveway. She smiled and started to send the picture to all their friends and family.


End file.
